L'adieu
by anhelo
Summary: recueil de songfic slash premier chapitre HPSS avec la chanson "l'Adieu" de Garou, deuxiéme chapitre SBRL avec la chanson "va" de Corneille troisiéme HPSS "my love de Lene Marlin
1. adieu

Slash HP/SS homophobes vous vous êtes planté de fics!

cinq minutes à perdre, une chanson passant en boucle sur mon ordinateur, une humeur mélancolique, un couple pas encore exploité dans une de mes fics! ça donne cette fic, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut, à vous de me le dire!

en tout cas la chanson ne m'appartient pas c'est l'adieu de Garou

**__**

**_Adieu  
Aux arbres mouillés de septembre  
À leur soleil de souvenir  
À ces mots doux, à ces mots tendres  
Que je t'ai entendu me dire  
À la faveur d'un chemin creux  
Ou d'une bougie allumée_**

Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais me dire, je n'ai pas su écouter ta tristesse, je n'ai même pas su la voir.

Le monde sorcier était enfin libéré mais toi tu ne serais jamais que le traître, l'espion, l'ancien Mangemort. A leurs yeux, tu resteras l'homme marqué, alors que pour moi tu es un héros, tu es le véritable sauveur, ce titre je te l'ai usurpé sans le vouloir.

**_Adieu à ce qui fut nous deux  
À la passion du verbe aimer_**

Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, ta place au sein de Poudlard a été donnée à un autre, tu as tout perdu et j'étais trop pris par les mondanités qui m'horripilaient, pour m'en rendre compte. J'étais ta seule attache dans ce monde, ton port d'ancrage selon tes dires, mais cela n'a pas suffi à te retenir.

**_L'adieu  
Est une infinie diligence  
Où les chevaux ont dû souffrir  
Où les reflets de ton absence  
Ont marqué l'ombre du plaisir_**

Tu es parti sans un mot, sans une parole me laissant seul dans cet appartement trop grand et trop vide. Mon corps et mon cœur réclamant sans cesse ta présence, mais égoïstement tu es parti.

**_L'adieu est une lettre de toi  
Que je garderai sur mon cœur  
Une illusion de toi et moi  
Une impression de vivre ailleurs_**

Mais lequel de nous deux était l'égoïste ? Nous n'avons jamais réussi à dire ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre, alors que nos sentiments existaient, mais personne ne nous a jamais appris à dire « je tiens à toi » et encore moins « je t'aime ". Nous nous contentions de partager des moments de pure jouissance, mais cela n'était pas assez pour te retenir ici.

**_L'adieu  
N'est que vérité devant Dieu  
Tout le reste est lettre à écrire  
À ceux qui se sont dit adieu  
Quand il fallait se retenir_**

Si j'avais réussi à te montrer la place que tu avais peu à peu prise dans ma vie. Je sais très bien qu'avec des si, je pourrais refaire le monde, mais je m'en fous, je veux juste refaire Mon monde, je veux juste que tu reviennes auprès de moi pour combler le trou béant que tu as laissé dans mon âme en partant

**_Tu ne peux plus baisser les yeux  
Devant le rouge des cheminées  
Nous avons connu d'autres feux  
Qui nous ont si bien consumés_**

Est-ce que là où tu es, tu penses à moi ? Ai-je encore une place dans ta vie comme tu as encore une place dans la mienne ? Cela fait des mois que je te cherche, mais toujours rien. Tu es un ancien espion, si tu ne veux pas que l'on te retrouve, on te retrouvera pas ! Pourtant je n'ai aucune envie de baisser les bras. Si tu étais, tu dirais que c'est mon entêtement de Gryffondor qui me fait faire ça, mais c'est faux, c'est mon amour pour toi qui me guide.

**_L'adieu  
C'est nos deux corps qui se séparent  
Sur la rivière du temps qui passe  
Je ne sais pas pour qui tu pars  
Et tu ne sais pas qui m'embrasse_**

Je suis resté des heures assis dans un coin sombre, me demandant pourquoi tu avais fait ça ? Pourquoi tu Nous avait fais ça ? Pourquoi tu m'avais fait ça ? Mais j'ai découvert en fait que c'était le seul choix qu'il te restait, tu ne voulais pas vivre au dépend d'un amant, tu aurais eu l'impression d'être un gigolo, si seulement ; rien qu'une fois ; j'avais réussi à briser mes barrières de protection pour te dire que je t'aimais.

**_Nous n'aurons plus de jalousies  
Ni de paroles qui font souffrir  
Aussi fort qu'on s'était choisi  
Est fort le moment de partir  
Oh l'adieu !_**

Je pensais que tu avais compris, lorsque j'ai été jaloux de Rémus, qui te côtoyait trop souvent à mon goût, mais tu as pris cela comme une façon de marquer mon territoire et non comme une preuve d'amour maladroite.

**_L'adieu  
C'est le sanglot long des horloges  
Et les trompettes de Waterloo  
Dire à tous ceux qui s'interrogent  
Que l'amour est tombé à l'eau  
D'un bateau ivre de tristesse  
Qui nous a rongé toi et moi  
Les passagers sont en détresse  
Et j'en connais deux qui se noient_**

Autour de moi, mes sois-disant amis sont heureux de ton brusque départ, mais ils ne savent pas, ils ne comprennent pas que tu es tout ce que je veux, que je ne peux plus m'imaginer vivre sans ton regard posé sur moi, sans tes remarques sarcastiques, sans tes sourires si rares et si sincères. Tu es la seule personne qui n'a jamais changé vis à vis de moi, tu n'as jamais tût ce que tu pensais même si cela pouvait me faire mal, tu as toujours été honnête et pour tout cela je t'en remercie.

**_Adieu  
Aux arbres mouillés de septembre  
À leur soleil de souvenir  
À ces mots doux, à ces mots tendres  
Que je t'ai entendu me dire  
À la faveur d'un chemin creux  
Ou d'une bougie allumée_**

_Vous comprenez peut être mon choix, à présent. J'ai décidé de disparaître à mon tour, Hermione n'imagine pas le pire, je ne compte en aucun cas attenter à mes jours ! Cependant, je ne peux plus vivre sans lui, donc je pars le rejoindre. Je ne sais ou il est, ni même s'il sera heureux de me retrouver, mais j'ai besoin de le revoir au moins une fois, caresser se visage qui hante mes jours et mes nuits et embrasser ses lèvres envoûtantes. Je ne lui demanderai pas pourquoi, parce que je l'ai compris depuis longtemps. Je lui dirais tout ce qui est écris ci-dessus. J'espère que vous accepterez mon choix et ne chercherez pas à me retrouver._

**_Adieu à ce qui fut nous deux  
À la passion du verbe aimer  
L'adieu  
C'est le loup blanc dans sa montagne  
Et les chasseurs dans la vallée  
Le soleil qui nous accompagne_**

**_Est une lune bête à pleurer_**

_C'est à vous maintenant que je dis Adieu, ne pleurez pas, parce que je vais retrouver mon bonheur, auprès de lui je réapprendrai à vivre s'il le veut bien et sinon........._

**_L'adieu ressemble à ces marées  
Qui viendront tout ensevelir  
Les marins avec les mariées  
Le passé avec l'avenir  
Oh l'adieu !  
Oh l'adieu !_**


	2. va

**me voila de retour avec une nouvelle song fic la chanson "va" de Corneille ne m'appartient pas **

**ceci est un slash Remus/ Sirius** **il fonctionne en paralléle avec l'Adieu**

**__**

**_Je m'en rappelle comme hier  
De toi et moi avant la guerre  
Nous étions jeunes et sans souci  
Et on se prenait pour acquis  
A l'époque tu m'intimidais  
D'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais avou  
Ma petite flamme secrète pour toi_**

Je n'ai aucun mal à me souvenir de notre première année d'étude à Poudlard, effrayés par les plus grands, émerveillés par ce lieu enchanteur et pourtant si sûrs de nous !

Etrangement, un souvenir particulier reste ancré dans ma mémoire, James et moi étions allongés dans l'herbe et toi tu t'amusais à courir après un papillon. Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu faisais ça, vu que tu ne pourrais jamais l'attraper à main nue, tu m'as regardé et tu as ri, avant de me répondre le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Sirius : C'est en n'essayant pas de l'attraper, que je ne l'aurais jamais ! »

Cette phrase sonne bizarrement à mes oreilles à présent !

**_Mais j'en fais quoi si tu n'es plus l  
Ce qui est difficile avec ce genre de rêves  
Qui avant de commencer déjà s'achèvent  
C'est la mémoire qui m'empêche de vivre  
Dont souvent je me sers afin de survivre_**

Tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, aujourd'hui me sert à me relever et à continuer, je ne peux pas t'oublier et de toutes façons je ne le veux pas ! Chaque pierre, chaque rue, chaque chanson, me lient à toi d'une façon inexplicable. Il m'est impossible de faire quoique ce soit sans penser à toi et à tes réactions ! Est-ce que tu aurais aimé la nouvelle couleur de mon salon, ou quelle tête aurai tu fait en lisant la lettre que Harry nous a laissé ? Il est parti rejoindre Snape dans le monde moldu. C'est certainement mieux ainsi, j'espère qu'il trouvera le bonheur auprès de lui !

**_Maintenant que j'y pense  
J'aurai dû te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pensé alors que je ne peux qu'écrire  
C'est un peu tard, du moins dans cette vie  
En attendant la nôtre, je te crie_**

Si tu étais encore vivant ou en serait notre relation ? Je n'ai jamais osé t'avouer mes sentiments de peur de gâcher notre amitié, je sais c'est stupide, en réalité j'avais peur, peur que u ressentes la même chose que moi. Si nous nous étions aimés, ta mort m'aurait encore fait plus souffrir ! Mais je souffre !

Et pourtant je ne perds pas espoir, je sais qu'on se reverra.**_  
  
Va, va, un jour on se reverra, va  
Quelque part à l'au-delà, l'histoire reprendra  
Je nous le jure on se reverra  
Va, va, un jour on se reverra, va  
Quelque part à l'au-delà, l'amour reprendra  
Je nous le jure on se reverra  
_**

Lorsque je regarde le ciel, je vois toujours un nuage en forme de chien ! Je sais que tu m'attends et qu'un jour je pourrais dire « nous ». Je sais que ou tu es, tu veilles sur ton vieux Moony !

_**  
Je passe ma vie à te chercher  
Je pense souvent t'avoir trouv  
Mais ils ne sont jamais toi  
Ils sont tout ce dont je rêve, sauf toi**_

J'ai connu quelques amants de passage, qui n'étaient rien d'autre que ça, je couchais avec eux, mais je n'ai jamais pu faire l'amour avec eux, j'essayais de t'oublier en embrassant leur corps mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné ! Dans chacun de mes rêves tu es présent, dans chacune de mes pensées et dans chacun de mes souvenirs. Tu hantes mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Tu as marqué mon corps au fer rouge sans jamais l'avoir réellement touché, ou tout du moins pas de la façon dont je le désirais!

_**  
4 ans après j'ai fini mon deuil  
Des fois la nuit je jette un coup d'œil  
Sur ma vie si tu étais rest  
Mais pas longtemps, je t'ai assez pleur  
Je sais qu'il faudrait que je te laisse partir  
Mais je ne trouve de force que dans ton sourire**_

Te rappelles-tu notre dernier jour à Poudlard ? Et cette promesse que nous nous étions faite de ne jamais se perdre de vue ? Promesse d'enfants se croyant adultes, car nous n'avons jamais pu la respecter. Avons-nous grandis trop vite ? Ou bien l'amitié qui liait les Maraudeurs n'était-elle qu'une fine brume ? Une simple illusion ?

_**  
Tu vois, c'est la mémoire  
Qui m'empêche de vivre  
Dont souvent je me sers  
Pour afin de survivre**_

J'ai vu ton filleul répéter les mêmes erreurs que nous, si tu savais comme tu lui manques. Mais la différence entre lui et moi, c'est que j'ai eu la chance de grandir à tes cotés, que j'ai une tonne de souvenirs et d'anecdotes pour me remonter le moral. Lui n'a presque rien !

_**  
Maintenant que j'y pense j'aurai dû te dire  
Tout ce que j'ai pensé alors  
Que je ne peux qu'écrire  
C'est un peu tard,  
Du moins dans cette vie  
En attendant la nôtre, je te crie**_

Je ne regrette pas, tous ces souvenirs me tiennent chaud les longues nuits d'hiver. Je n'ai jamais pensé à te rejoindre, parce que Harry était encore là, mais à présent qu'est ce qui me retient ici ?

Et pourtant je ne perds pas espoir, je sais qu'on se reverra.**_  
  
Va, va, un jour on se reverra, va  
Quelque part à l'au-delà, l'histoire reprendra  
Je nous le jure on se reverra  
Va, va, un jour on se reverra, va  
Quelque part à l'au-delà, l'amour reprendra  
Je nous le jure on se reverra  
  
_**Mais je ne veux pas partir avant la fin, je ne veux que tes souvenirs périssent avec moi. Alors j'attendrai le retour d'Harry afin de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il me reste de cette époque bénis. Et ensuite je tirerai ma révérence. **_  
  
Tu étais peut-être celui qui allait faire de moi l'homme que je ne suis pas  
Personne ne le saura  
Ca fait mal de savoir qu'un jour j'aurai peut-être pu renaître avec toi, me refaire à travers toi.  
Ca me tue de vivre dans le passé et le regret, mais je le fais malgré moi, oh !  
_**


	3. my love

**je recommence POV de Sev sur une chanson de Lene Marlin "My love"**

_**Please come and find me my love**_

_**I'm ready now to come home**_

_**Please come and find me my love**_

_**Let's leave this place**_

_**Let's leave no trace**_

**S il te plait, viens me trouver mon amour.**

**Je suis prêt maintenant**

**Pour rentrer à la maison.**

**S il te plait, viens me trouver mon amour**

**Quittons cet endroit, Ne laissons aucune trace.**

Le paysage défile derrière les vitres sales de ce train qui m'emmène vers ma nouvelle vie. Je me suis réfugié au sein du monde moldu que je détestai tant afin de t'oublier. En oubliant mon passé je pensais t'oublier toi aussi. Mais ça fait trois mois que je suis parti, trois mois que ton image hante ma vie. Comment lutter contre cela ?

_**Can you hear me my love**_

_**I'm shouting in the wind**_

_**Can you hear me**_

_**Can you see me my love**_

_**I'm drawing in the sand**_

_**Can you see me**_

**Peux-tu m'entendre mon amour ? **

**Je suis entrain de crier dans le vent**

**Peux-tu m'entendre**

**Peux-tu me voir mon amour ? **

**Je suis entrain de dessiner dans le sable**

**Peux-tu me voir ?**

J'ai trouvé une place de préparateur en pharmacie, dans une petite ville du Nord de la France, l'atmosphère y est pesante comme si un orage allait s'abattre sur nous à chaque seconde. Il pleut souvent, à ces moments là j'imagine que ce sont tes larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues.

Je ne veux rien te demander, je suppose que mon départ t'a fait souffrir, enfin une partie de moi en tout cas l'espère, car cela signifierait que tu tenais un peu à moi.

_**I hope that I'm still with you**_

_**I hope that I'm still with you**_

_**You always will be**_

**J'espère que je suis avec toi **

**Comme tu l'es avec moi.**

**Tu le seras toujours**

Je ne veux plus retourner la-bas dans ton monde de paillettes et de lumière ou je ne suis pas le bienvenu pourtant je te veux à mes cotés. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de te demander cela, tu ne me dois rien, tu ne m'as d'ailleurs jamais rien promis. C'est peut être là que se situe notre problème ! Qu'est ce que je représentais à tes yeux : un amant à portée de main, dans le lit du quel tu pouvais te glisser sans avoir à lui dire ou à lui demander quoique ce soit ? J'acceptais cette situation tout en espérant plus un jour de ta part.

_**Please, come and find me, my love **_

**I'm ready now, to come home**

_**Please, come and find me, my love**_

_**Let's leave this place, let's leave no trace**_

**S il te plait viens me trouver mon amour.**

**Je suis prêt maintenant,**

**Pour rentrer à la maison. **

**S il te plait viens me trouver mon amour.**

**Quittons cet endroit, Ne laissons aucune trace.**

Aujourd'hui par cette lettre je te le dis, tu comptes à mes yeux plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Tu as longtemps été mon phare dans la nuit lorsque l'océan médiatique s'abattait sur moi, mon point de repère, mon ancrage. Mais j'ai décidé de quitter le port, par une nuit sans nuage, une nuit de pleine lune croyant ne plus avoir besoin de toi.

Cependant mon erreur est évidente et les conséquences sont lourdes à payer. Toutefois je ne peux me résoudre à ne plus voir tes yeux embrumés par le désir ou à ne plus sentir ta main caressant lentement mon visage.

_**Can you feel me my love?**_

_**I'm hurting so bad,**_

_**Can you feel it ?**_

_**Can you tell about my thoughts?**_

_**I wish that you were here **_

_**Do you know it?**_

**Peux-tu me sentir mon amour ? **

**J'ai si mal, **

**Peux-tu le sentir ? **

**Peux-tu deviner mes pensées ? **

**Je souhaite que tu aies été là **

**Le sais-tu ?**

Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je désire, si je veux que tout recommence comme avant ou s'il me faut quelque chose de plus solide. Cependant je pense que je pourrais me contenter de n'être qu'un amant de passage si c'est tout ce que tu souhaites. Mais je t'en supplie ne me raye pas de ta vie comme j'ai essayé de le faire avec toi, mon cœur, si sec avant de te rencontrer, ne le supporterait pas.

_**The time that I've had**_

**_Don't need anymore _**

**_You're the one I wait for_**

**Le temps que j'ai eu **

**Je n'en ai plus besoin **

**Tu es celui que j'attends**

J'ai peut être découvert trop tard tout cela, peut être es-tu avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qui pourra certainement t'apporter plus de bonheur que je ne le pourrai jamais. Quelqu'un qui te protégera et t'aimera comme tu le mérites. Si tu ne veux plus de moi tu n'auras qu'à jeter cette lettre pathétique à tes yeux à la poubelle, je prendrai l'absence de réponse comme un refus de reprendre ce qui était.

Avec tout mon amour Severus.

_**Please come and find me my love**_

_**I'm ready now to come home**_

_**Please come and find me my love**_

_**Let's leave this place**_

_**Let's leave no trace**_

**S il te plait, viens me trouver mon amour.**

**Je suis prête maintenant**

**Pour rentrer à la maison.**

**S il te plait, viens me trouver mon amour**

**Quittons cet endroit, Ne laissons aucune trace.**


End file.
